One mistake
by Soupyhawk2
Summary: What could one little mistake at popgoes cost?


It was just a normal night when Skylar went into popgoes. She knew most of what the animatronics did and their patterns, so she was confident that she would make one more night.

"Looks like another night in this hell of a place" Skylar sighed, walking into here workstation ready for the night.

The animatronics patterns were simble to understand after the first few weeks, popgoes is always first to go and tries to build what looks like a black suit of some kind. Saras and safforns was a bit different as they liked the vents and always tried to grab my phone so that she couldn't see the cameras, but skyler always locked them out before that.  
Blake the badger was simple just remember the colours and press the buttons and your fine.  
Stone the crows skyler was not really sure on, but it gives me the creeps when I see it.

Skyler turned around in her chair to see the hellish nightmares the children call friends. "I still can't believe that people would let you near the children no matter if your friendly" I thought I seen the three on the main stage twitch at this, but I ignored it.

"11:40 hm got some time to myself, wonder what to do" I looked around the place and decided to go into the staff room.

"So thats where the two 'sisters' go" Looking at the vent in the staff room. I then went to the fridge and grabbed a drink. ' _Hm what time is it anyway'_ Before I could look up I heard the clock hit 12:00PM and froze.

"Oh no" Skyler ran under the table and waited.

Then the door opened and there came the two squirrel sisters skyler had always kept out with a grin on their faces.

"I didn't see her come out of here when the bell rang" Said sara. "She is probably still here then lets see shall we?" Sara nodded and started walking around the staff area.

Skyler kept as quiet as she could under the table, but she knew she wouldn't last.

The squirrel sisters had only one more place to look under the table, "Heh you know if you come out now we may not hurt you as much" No reply, "Well its your lose" Sara and safforn then lifted the table up, to be greeted by the girl they had tried to kill so many times.

"Found you" They both said, skyler had only one place to go the vent, so she ran for it and started to crawl hoping to get back into the office, but Safforn and Sara went after her knowing that she was trapped.

Skyler then crawled near one of the exits however was stopped in her tracks by a familer site of lazers "Oh no" skyler turned around to be greeted by Sara and Safforn both smiling "Looks like we got you now don't try and run those lazers are pretty bad" They both then grabbed skyler by the legs and dragged her away into a new room.

Skyler was in tears as she knew this was the end for her. "Don't worry little one you will like it here very soon" Skyler screamed for them to stop, but they only kept dragging her to a yellow squirrel that was the same as the two infront of her, it was shorter than Sara and Safforn and looked like a younger sister of the two.

They put skyler on a table and Safforn held her down while sara got the suit. "It will be nice having a new member and 'sister'" Safforn said as Skyler was extrememly scared of what was to come.

As Sara brought the suit over to where skyler was she took the head off to set onto Skylers head. Skyler tried to squirm away from it but Safforn had her pinned and said deviously "Shh, don't move or it will hurt more"

To this Skyler accepted her fate and Sara placed the head which had all types of wires and metal beams onto Skyler, who screamed as it was put on. Then they put the rest of the suit on her and left her there for the night but they said on final thing "We will see you tomorrow and then you will be like us little sister"

Popgoe was wondering where Sara, Safforns and the night guard was all night and went to see what was going on. He then seen Sara and Safforn come out of the storage room with smiles on their faces.

"What are you two smiling about I haven't seen the nightguard all night" They both giggled and Popgoe raised an eyebrow "Well?" They both looked at eachother and Safforn said "Let's just say she's gonna be off for a while"

Popgoe knew what they meant and smiled "Why not wake her up now theres still five hours left till the night ends"

They ignored him and went to get something for them to give to the new one. Popgoe sighed and went back to fixing his friend the black rabbit, as there was no nightguard it was easy and she was built in a couple of seconds.

She looked around expecting to see the horror filled face of the nightguard, however it was only popgoe "Where's the nightguard popgoe? Thought she would still be alive by this time"

Popgoe smirked at this "She made a wrong move and the squirrel sisters got her"

Nighshade hugged popgoe "Good to see you old friend" Popgoe sighed "It has only been a week, anyway you may want to go see her suit its in the storage room"

So the black rabbit then walked to the storage room and silently opened the door so the new animatronic would not wake up and try to run, when the Nightshade saw the suit they used to put the nightguard in she smiled "Looks like a younger sister of Sara and Safforn, pretty cute-" Before she could finish she saw it flash its eyes open.

Though Nightshade quickly hit her power button and her eyes shut again 'Now that was close, I wonder if she saw me' Nightshade looked at the suit up and down "Hm hope the guard likes the colour yellow, heh"

Then she opened the mask up to reveal the head of the nightguard with blood, wires and metal beams all over, then Nightshade looked at her badge "Skyler not a bad name, goes with Safforns and Saras names easily" She then placed an item in the girls hand and went away.

'Only 4 AM? Hm better go see what Safforn and Sara are doing' And so nightshade went to the staff room to see what they were up to and saw them grab an old guitar.

"Hello Safforn and Sara" They both jumped and turned around "Don't scare us like that!" They both screamed, which made Nightshade back up "Ok sorry, anyway what do you have there" Sara spoke up first "Its for are new sister have you seen her yet?"

Nightshade lied "Uh no I haven't maybe I will see her tomorrow?" 'Please work, Please work' Safforn walked up to her and looked into her eyes 'Always forget that Safforn is taller than me' "Are you sure Nightshade, wouldn't want a repeat of what happened when you lied to me last time, now would we?"

At once Nightshade cracked "Ok, ok yes I did see her in the storage room, and she may have turned on, BUT I turned her off again" Sara had already ran out of the room by this time so it was Safforn and Nightshade in the room. So then Safforn made Nightshade sit in one of the chairs off to the sode and knelt down to her level "Now don't go into that room for the rest of the night got it?" Nightshade nodded.

"Ok also you will be working with her as you are the same age as her" Then Safforn left and went back to her stage leaving Nightshade in the back room alone for the rest of the night. 'What does she mean by working with her? Well guess I will find out tomorrow'


End file.
